


Трепло

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Трепло

Мне не нравится Бовино Ламбо.  
Мне он не понравился с самого начала. Хотя он нравился всем – это было самое странное.  
Взять хотя бы рога. Страшно представить, что было бы, вздумай кто-нибудь из наших носить на голове такое. Сатико из пятого на передние зубы поставили железные скобки – и ее чуть со свету не сжили, а тут настоящие коровьи рога, и одинаковые далматинские рубашки, и еще прическа под Джимми Хендрикса, обронившего включенный паяльник в собственную ванну.  
Но Бовино Ламбо носил их так, как будто имел на это право, – и ему прощали. Может быть, потому, что при одном взгляде на него становилось ясно: сам Ламбо искренне, до самой печенки был уверен – что бы он ни сделал, ему простят. И рога, и рубашки, вообще все на свете.  
Кто-то его этому научил.  
И еще Ламбо умел рассказывать истории.  
– Как вы можете слушать эту чухню? – недоумевал я. – Он же врет как дышит!  
По словам Ламбо, чуть ли не с трех лет он принадлежал к запредельно тайной и ужасной организации якудза. Или Коза Ностра. Должно быть, сам Ламбо так и не смог окончательно определиться – поэтому действие его рассказов происходило то в Японии, то в Италии.  
Глава организации, великий босс по прозвищу Огненный Кит, был страшен, как вулкан, благороден, как император, и крут, как дон Карлеоне. У этого Огненного Кита был чертовски странный метод подбирать бойцов. Он приглашал к себе только выпускников средней Нами, чьи портреты висели на стенде «Наша гордость».  
Иначе непонятно, почему в его банде состояли одновременно Гокудера Хаято, которого почти приняли в университет по результатам школьного экзамена (говоря о нем, наша математичка каждый раз вытирала очки), Ямамото Такеши, бывший чемпион префектуры по бейсболу, Сасагава Рехей из боксерского клуба и сам глава Дисциплинарного комитета Хибари Кея.  
– Вы дебилы, что ли? – спрашивал я у одноклассников, пересказывавших мне эти байки. – Да он же всех по списку перечисляет! Смотрит на доску и перечисляет. Вы маленькие, что ли?  
Мне с благоговейным придыханием отвечали раз за разом что-то вроде:  
– Ямамото поздоровался с ним за руку! Я сам видел!  
Или:  
– Он мне показывал билеты до Неаполя. Ну помнишь, когда их самолет захватили Ламборджини…  
Или, если это была девчонка:  
– Ага... А как ты думаешь, Гокудера-сан опять придет на родительское собрание?  
Я объяснял, что ничего удивительного в этом нет. Что Бовино приходится каким-то родственником Саваде Цунаеши – улыбчивому, вечно взлохмаченному парню, закончившему школу одновременно с Гокудерой и Ямамото. Мой старший брат был с ними в параллели, говорил я, в школе эти двое не отходили от него ни на шаг, а после занятий вечно торчали у него дома. Что, ну что такого, спрашивал я, если они пару раз поздороваются с его племянником? Мало ли кто может слетать в Неаполь?  
И не потому ли тощие блондины нравится девчонкам, что сами похожи на девчонок, а?  
Впрочем, если верить Ламбо, метод гадания по нашей доске почета в мафии себя не оправдал. Главная проблема Огненного Кита заключалась в том, что ему охренительно не везло с подчиненными. Несмотря на храбрость и беспощадность, они то и дело влипали в неприятности.  
Особенно почему-то не везло Гокудере. Каждая вторая история Ламбо заканчивалась тем, что несчастный проваливал задание, застревал в заминированном здании, попадался врагам или, если у Ламбо было особенно хорошее настроение, терял какие-нибудь важные для Семьи документы. Ламбо спасал Гокудеру разнообразно и изощренно: прятал в бетономешалке от вражеских пуль, переодевал в женское платье, чтобы вывести из окружения, заставлял ползти по канализации на виллу, где злобный мятежный дон прятал потерянные документы в стальном сейфе, шифр от которого был именем его любовницы-негритянки.  
Любовницы дона, а не Гокудеры.  
Если бы меня пару раз так спасли, говорил я одноклассникам, мне бы хватило ума завязать с мафией навсегда. Но Гокудере, очевидно, в голову это не приходило – и в следующей истории все повторялось заново.

Иногда встречать Бовино из школы являлась тощая одноглазая девица в потрепанной школьной форме Кокуё – главного городского отстойника, где учились только придурки и приезжие.  
Если нас оставляли после уроков, она всегда присаживалась на скамеечку, съежившись так, будто старалась занять как можно меньше места, и вытаскивала из пакета затрепанную книгу. Всегда одну и ту же – «Итальянский для начинающих».  
– Она тоже из мафии? – как-то раз спросил я, не удержавшись.  
Девчонка на улице лизнула палец и перевернула страницу. Ветер трепал хохолок у нее на темечке.  
– Ну конечно, – лениво протянул Ламбо. – Это Хром. Она страшная… ну, страшная убийца. Когда ей было пять лет, ее собирались продать на органы, но она сбежала к нам. Правда, у нее уже не хватало печени, почек и двух кишков, так что пришлось заказать ей искусственные. Из сверхпрочного платинового нанополимера.  
Ламбо широко зевнул, закинув руки за голову.  
– Очень удобно, если берут в заложники, между прочим.  
– Это почему? – прошипел я, жалея, что начал этот разговор.  
– Дурак, что ли? Пули отскакивают, – он прищурил один глаз. Дурацкая привычка, особенно если рассказывать, что, видите ли, она развилась у тебя от прицела. – Мне, кстати, предлагали такие же, но я отказался. Я все равно от пуль уворачиваюсь.  
Я посмотрел в окно. Девочка все сидела над своей книжкой. Лицо у нее было голубоватое, как молоко низкой жирности, и давно не мытые волосы тоже отливали синим. Из-за них она здорово смахивала на маленького 2D из «Gorillaz» в том клипе, где на его мельницу бросают бомбы.  
– А по-моему, ты все врешь, – тихо сказал я.  
Ламбо снова зевнул.  
– Ты все врешь. Она просто твоя телка.  
Ламбо со стуком закрыл рот.  
– Что?  
– Твоя телка. Чика. Подружка, – от мстительного удовольствия внутри у меня все похолодело, как будто я проглотил шарик пломбира целиком. – Ты с ней сосешься. Я вас видел.  
Две девицы, шушукавшиеся за последней партой, заинтересованно уставились на нас.  
– Ты врешь, – выдохнул Ламбо. Он побагровел. – Брешешь! Где ты кого видел, урод?  
Я старательно зевнул.  
– Правда, Ла-амбо? – пропела одна из девчонок. – Это твоя девочка?

В тот раз мы, конечно, здорово подрались. Я поставил Бовино Ламбо фингал, а он разбил мне губу и с корнем отодрал воротник от рубашки. Считая со взбучкой дома, мои потери были больше, но я утешал себя тем, что поразил противника его же оружием и одержал моральную победу, опорочив репутацию Ламбо в обществе.  
В школу я шел вприпрыжку, предвкушая, как он будет оправдываться, или объяснять, что девица – его двоюродная сестра, или лезть в драку, доказывая, что я все наврал. До обеда я промаялся в ожидании, но Ламбо оправдываться не торопился. В столовке я уселся прямо напротив него, уставившись тяжелым взглядом прямо в его фингал.  
– Привет, – сказал Ламбо.  
Я молчал.  
– Мы не очень шумели? – спросил он. – Я только потом понял, что это твой район. Арде… ад-реналин. Все-таки покушение на босса.  
– Как на босса? – рядом с Ламбо очкарик Томимори Укита подавился лапшой.  
– Фигня, – махнул рукой Ламбо. – Оказались обычные гастролеры. Кубинцы. Хотя сначала пришлось отложить кирпичей…  
Слушатели потянулись ближе к столику.  
Я отвернулся и сделал вид, что рассматриваю плакат «Морковь – пища интеллекта!» на стене. 

***

 

А следующей весной в школе появился Хибари Кея.  
Уже вовсю цвели сакуры, и розоватые лепестки кружились в воздухе, как конфетти. После обеда по двору болтались разве что первоклашки – у остальных уже вовсю шли занятия. Дежурить при них было одно удовольствие: любому приятно, когда тебя называют не «Толстый» и даже не «Ёсиока», а «Нагасима-сан».  
Он приехал в обыкновенном такси, с собой у него не было ни автомата, ни катаны, и он даже не носил темных очков, но при взгляде на него я сразу подумал: вот идет мафиози. Может быть, даже наемный убийца.  
В руках он нес пузатый кейс с блестящими замками и цепями, каких я никогда в жизни не видел. Несмотря на жару, на плечи у него был накинут пижонский серый плащ.  
Он подошел ко мне, и я почему-то сразу вспомнил, что средняя пуговица моего пиджака болтается на одной нитке, а я уже третий день забываю попросить маму ее пришить. Я прикрыл пуговицу рукой и, глядя куда-то в узел его галстука, спросил по инструкции:  
– Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
Голос у человека оказался низкий, спокойный и немного сиплый, будто простуженный. Странно, но это даже прибавляло внушительности – будто человек говорил в невидимый рупор.  
– В каком кабинете занимается «Восьмой класс Цэ»?  
Я сглотнул.  
– В тридцать третьем, – на всякий случай я отступил на шаг. – То есть должен в тридцать третьем, а на самом деле в двадцать шестом, потому что в тридцать третьем еще не докрасили, и...  
– Уверен?  
– Я сам из «Восьмого Цэ».  
Человек еле заметно кивнул. Он стоял почти рядом, и я видел, что в его темных волосах запутались два мятых полупрозрачных лепестка.  
– Это на втором этаже, – зачем-то пояснил я и тут же понял, что сморозил глупость.  
Человек, уже уходивший, остановился и, не поворачивая головы, спросил:  
– Почему ты не на занятиях в своем классе?  
Он все еще был совсем близко: если бы он захотел, он поймал бы меня в один прыжок. Не знаю, почему я об этом подумал.  
– Я же дежурный! – закричал я. – Правда, на весь урок дежурный по территории!  
Человек молчал, глядя на меня холодными свинцовыми глазами, пока я нашаривал в кармане ученический билет.  
– Вот, – лихорадочно бормотал я, – иду получать повязку…  
– О повязке дежурному следует заботиться заблаговременно, – помолчав, заметил он и только после этого пошел к лестнице.  
Поднявшись на крыльцо, он провел пальцами по обшивке парадной двери, точно гладя котенка. Но он не гладил, а проверял, не отстала ли от дерматина обтягивающая его медная проволока. Наверное, все-таки отстала – человек неодобрительно покачал головой, прежде чем переложил кейс в другую руку и шагнул в холл.  
И тогда, глядя ему в спину, я вдруг понял, кто это был, и удивился, как не узнал его раньше. 

***

 

– Бовино, – сказал он. – Слезай оттуда.  
Говорил Хибари негромко, но у нас в спортзале была классная акустика, так что каждое слово я слышал очень хорошо.  
Наверное, Ламбо тоже.  
– А ты меня не догонишь! – крикнул он и сильнее вцепился в «шведку». – Я быстрее тебя бегаю!  
Хибари молча ждал. Я затаил дыхание.  
– Бовино. Я здесь не для того, чтобы за тобой гоняться.  
Он говорил так, как будто кто-то рядом с ним пукнул, и теперь ему приходилось преодолевать дурной запах.  
– Обе центральные базы атакованы. Квадраты икс-одиннадцать и икс-штрих твои. Будешь прикрывать Гокудеру с фланга. У Миллефиоре есть кольца А-класса, это работа для системы Сай, так что зачистка территории остается на тебя.  
Я сам не знал, как решился за ним пойти, зачем спрятался в воняющей старыми матами и грязными кедами раздевалке, зачем подглядываю в дверную щель.  
И тем более не знал теперь, чего мне хотелось больше – чтобы все оказалось правдой, и я услышал какую-нибудь мафиозную тайну, или чтобы Хибари стащил Ламбо вниз и как следует поколотил за нарушение дисциплины.  
– Это война, – сказал Хибари. – Она началась.  
– А Ямамото – вообще на сборах в Барселоне! – крикнул Ламбо со шведки. – Цуна его отпустил и сказал, что на неделю можно! Ничего себе война!  
– Ямамото Такеши прилетает сегодня вечером.  
– А Хром? – спросил вдруг Ламбо. – Она тоже приедет?  
В эту секунду мне показалось, что Хибари все-таки побьет Ламбо.  
– У меня нет никаких сведений о Докуро. Последний раз она выходила на связь до проникновения в Вендикаре.  
Стало тихо. Было слышно, как на первом этаже в группе продленного дня малыши стучат мечом об пол и наперебой вопят «Съедим» – играют в «съедобное и несъедобное». И тут Ламбо сказал:  
– Они ее убили.  
Ламбо спустился на три перекладинки, свесился на руках, будто собирался сделать «уголок», и заорал:  
– Ты все врешь, Хибари, ее убили в Италии!  
Но и сейчас Хибари не стал бить Бовино.  
– У нас нет никаких сведений, – повторил он, сунул руку в карман пиджака и вытащил белоснежный платок.  
Тут я подумал, – вдруг он заплачет. Мне показалось, что это было бы очень к месту: суровые киллеры в фильмах иногда пускали суровую слезу, когда убивали их боевых товарищей, а остальные делали вид, что не замечают.  
Но плакать Хибари Кея, конечно же, не стал. Он поднес платок к носу и оглушительно чихнул, а потом сказал хриплым от чихания голосом:  
– Я буду у себя. Через час начинается эвакуация, Савада звонил мэру. Приведи себя в порядок и приходи, я дам тебе кольцо. Задерживаться не советую.  
Когда Хибари шел мимо меня, я из своей норы видел, какие начищенные у него ботинки – черные и блестящие. У самой двери он чихнул еще раз.  
Может быть, у него была аллергия на цветение: у моей мамы такая, я знаю. 

***

 

Ламбо я догнал уже на лестнице. Я так торопился, что едва не сбил его с ног.  
– Привет! – крикнул я. – Привет!  
Ламбо обернулся. Физиономия у него было совершенно обычная – с эдакой сонной тухлецой.  
– Привет, – сказал он. – Чего надо?  
Я замялся.  
– Извини, – наконец выдавил я. – И все такое.  
Ламбо привычно сощурился.  
– Три штуки баксов налом, потом публично чистишь мои ботинки, и мы обо всем забудем, брат, – он покачался на пятках. – А кстати, в чем дело?  
Почему-то я представлял себе это как-то по-другому, и теперь не знал, что сказать.  
– Ну? – Ламбо смотрел на меня выжидающе. – Я домой опаздываю.  
– Я думал, ты все врешь, – наконец промямлил я. – Про мафию с кольцами. Про Хибари с Ямамото. Про Кита. Про нанополимеры.  
– Какие еще полимеры? – Ламбо все-таки открыл глаз. – Знаешь, у меня сейчас не особо…  
– Платиновые. Которые в органах у той одноглазой. Ну! – я дернул Ламбо за рукав. – Ее не пробивают пули. Когда перестрелка. Я думал, ты врешь.  
– Я врал, – просто сказал Ламбо. – Я все время врал. Это все знают. Пули кого угодно пробивают. Пусти, я спешу.  
Лицо у него стало неподвижное – только глаз снова зажмурился сам собой.  
– Неправда! – крикнул я. – Мне…  
– Да отстань ты, больной! Игра у нас такая, понимаешь? Дебил!  
Ламбо пихнул меня в живот и побежал вниз. От неожиданности я потерял равновесие и с размаху сел на ступеньку, стукнувшись задом о каменный край. Облегчение, накрывшее меня с головой, было таким огромным, что больно почти не было.  
– Неправда, – повторил я ему в спину на всякий случай.  
Ламбо, не обернувшись, показал мне кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем.  
Он был уже возле самых ворот, когда в школе завыла тревожная сирена.


End file.
